Years without you
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo leave Erebor, and took two years before Thorin found out he's gone, Mpreg Bilbo/Thorin


"Are you sure about this?" Gandalf said he helped the sadden Hobbit on to the cart, the curly blonde being turned to look at the wizard and nodded

"I'm sure Gandalf." He said, there is more he wants to say but couldn't feel up to talking, he just wants to leave, go home to his Shire to his home and to be left alone, Gandalf nodded to him and climbed on bored himself and left Erebor, Bilbo tried to fight his tears back but in the end the rolled down his cheeks, Gandalf pulled the Hobbit close to him and let him cry gently into his side.

3 weeks he's been in the Shire trying to restock his pantry and clean up, he had gotten work that his sister and brother in-law have died and that he was the guardian of his poor nephew Frodo, he has set up one of his many rooms for, he set the bed up and coved them in sheets, smiling at his handy work he walked outside to smoke his pip and wait for his nephew, he missed the company he couldn't help but think of them, but he had to look after Frodo, so he had to put his feelings aside for the time being and help the young hobbit get thought his sadness.

Sitting outside smoking his pip with his eyes closed, he didn't hear anyone walk up to the gate "Bilbo Baggins?" Came a voice, opening he looked up to see a reddish blonde hair Hobbit standing there

"Yeah that's me?" he said

"I've brought your nephew." He said, standing up Bilbo looked over the wall to see a small dark hair being, he was looking down at his feet

"Thank you." Bilbo said opening the gate, the other Hobbit pushed Frodo through the gate and handed over his bags to Bilbo and the Hobbit walked off, frowning slightly he looked at the blue eye child "Well he was grumpy." He said, the little Hobbit nodded and started to cry "Oh no Frodo please don't cry, everything will be okay." He said setting the bags down and picking up the crying boy "Shhhhh, I'm here I am never going to leave you." he whispered running his fingers thought the dark brown hair.

He took him inside and set him down in the living room and smiled at him softly "How about something sweet ummm and tea." He asked, Frodo nodded and rubbed his eyes, Bilbo set Frodo's bags into his room and then set about making something for the young being

"Uncle Bilbo, why do you have a sword?" he the call, the blonde cursed himself he forgot to put away his Sting, running back into the living room to see Frodo looking at the sword, he had it in his hand "Is this blood?" the gem blue eyes boy asked, scratching the back of his head Bilbo look at him before he took the Sting away

"Ummm we yes, you see I went away I has and adventure and I used this to save some lives of some very dear friends of mine." He said trying not think about it "And this is not for young Hobbit with a curious minds." He smiled

"Can you teach me who to sword fight?" Frodo asked, Bilbo placed the Sting in his chest and turned to the small hobbit behind him

"One day." He said "But not to day."

Back at Erebor

It took two for Thorin to get over his anger about losing Arkenstone, he stood in his rooms thinking he could go and say he is sorry to the Halfling for his behaviour, still believing he was in one of the rooms at Erebor he got up and went to pay a visit, when he go to the rooms he knocked on the door but got no answer, frowning he walked inside to find the room empty, apart from his the share of the treasure "Uncle what are you doing?" turning around he saw Kili standing in the door way

"I came to see Bilbo have you seen him?" he asked the young Dwarf frowned deeply before walking into the room and looking at his uncle

"Uncle Bilbo left two ago, he left with Gandalf, how can you have not notice? Did you care that little about him that his depart went unnoticed by you?" he asked looking at him Throin looked wide eye around the room, there was thin layer of dust every where

"I was angry by what he done." He said looking Kili, the dwarf walked out the room leaving Throin alone in his own guilt "Two years." He whispered to the empty room.

Thorin stomped thought Erebor looking for Gandalf, he found him sat by himself read a book and smoking his pip "You let Bilbo leave!" he growled at him

"Hello Thorin nice evening isn't it, the youngling should be walking by now." The grey wizard said

"Gandalf don't play head games with me!" he yelled

"Thorin the only head games playing are yours and yours alone, you let our dear Hobbit leave, he couldn't stand to see the hate in your eyes towards him." He said still looking in his book

"You could have stopped him!"

"No you could have, but you wasted a good two years you could have had with him but instead you were bathing in your madness." He said, Thorin wanted to argue that the Hobbit stolen the Arkenstone, but that was not the point not any more, guilt cut through him like a blade and it was nothing but blunt,

"How is he?" he asked

"Finely a good question." Gandalf said putting the book down and looking at him more closely "He is well enough, he is looking after his young nephew, he was orphan while Bilbo was way and well there is something else but you will have to see that in person." He said

"Why do you have to be crypt you done wizard."

"Why do you have to be so hard head, if it wasn't for the fact I would get sliced in half I would have you over my knees." He huffed getting up and started walking away

"I want to see him!" Thorin yelled to him turning his head Gandalf smiled

"Then I would get on your horse."

Meanwhile

A week back at the Shire, Bilbo woke up in the night to hear a scream from one of the rooms, he got up and walked into the room next to him and sat next to Frodo, the poor boy had a fever and it was making him delirious "I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't leave please." He pleaded

"Shhhh Frodo I'm not going anywhere I go where you go." He whispered to sick child, picking up a small bottle he poured the white liquid onto a spoon and pushed the soon into blue eye child's mouth "That's it swallow it." He said, pushing the boy back down onto the bed, Bilbo was worried about his nephew he was thinking about going to Rivendell to get help." There was another cry in the house and he sighed, kissing Frodo on the forehead he got up and walked into another room, where there was a cot, moving close to it he looked the walling toddler, he was sat up against the bar screaming "Now what is with all the noise." He cooed picking up the child, "You don't have poor Fordo's fever do you?" he asked placing his lips on to the baby's forehead "Well that's a no."

The next day the tired Hobbit placed the tottering toddler on the floor in his bed room and pulled a gate cross the door to stop little boy from running into other rooms. Messing up the mass of curly black hair and check to see if Frodo was okay, the boy laid a sleep on his side, he sat on the bed and touched his forehead, he frowned a little, he was still a little warm, there was a knock at the door waking Frodo up, "Uncle?" he whimpered

"I will be back okay, if you feeling up to it go and have a wash okay." He said getting up he walked to the door and open it wide, there he stood frozen to the spot looking at the Dwarf King, shaking his thoughts clear he looked at him "Ummmm hi." He said

"Bilbo…I wanted to see, I need to see you and…"

"UNCLE!" Came the yell, Bilbo's eyes widen in fear

"So…sorry my nephew he is sick." He said, come in and and make yourself home." he said as he ran to Frodo's room.

The other dwarf's piled into the house almost tripping over each other to get into the house, Gandalf walked into the house and saw Thorin standing in the hallway

"Where is our dear Hobbit?" he asked

"He's gone to see his sick nephew." He said, nodded Gandalf walked to wards Frodo's room, seeing the gate to the toddler's room, he open it before walking into the Frodo's room, to see Bilbo carrying him to the bed,

"Bilbo, I believe your little mite might have gotten out of his room."

"Oh no." He said "Ummm can you help Frodo please?"

"Of course, you go I will have the young lad healthy in no time." He said, Bilbo nodded and ran after the toddler, he looked in the bed room and sighed

"Well hello little one and who are you?" Came Balin voice.

Walking into the living room where he see a mass of dwarves sitting there eating and drinking again …oh boy… he saw his little boy sat on Balin's lap playing with his bared, he walked in and held detangled the boy of the elder dwarf's white bared "Sorry Balin." He said

"Bilbo it's good to see you again." He said

"You too." He smiled as the other loud Dwarf's spotted him and swarmed him with hugs, that could choke the life out of a troll,

"Let him go you idiots." Thorin growled, the group pulled away, Bilbo looked at Thorin with sad eyes before he looked back at Balin

"So this Frodo?" Bofur asked

"Umm no this isn't Frodo, this is my son Erline." He said blushing slightly

"You have a son, who is the lucky girl?"Bofur asked the other chuckled expect Thorin, blushing deeper Bilbo gave a small smile

"I'm Erline's mother…Hobbit are odd beings." He said laughing "How about some tea I need tea." He said walking away towards the kitchen, where he saw Frodo up about walking around.

"Don't you look well." He said hugging his nephew, seeing the grey clothes of Gandalf and looked up

"Uncle Bilbo why do you look said?" he asked, running his hands though the boy's hair Bilbo gives him a shaky smile

"Why don't you get cleaned up and go and see our guests." He said, the boy nodded, walking into the kitchen Bilbo stood there trying to breath

"Is the child mine?" Thorin asked, turning to face him, Bilbo looked at him

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, the Dwarf king nodded "Yes Erline is yours." He said

"I'm so sorry Bilbo; I never should have said the things I did." Bilbo looked up but to the king and sighed trying not cry "I knew you what you did was to save us, if it wasn't for you I would be dead and my nephews to, I'm glad you for what you did and I am so so sorry I threaten you like that." He said moving closer to the Hobbit, Bilbo could feel the dwarf's arms warped around him, the Hobbit wanted to run and also wanted to hug Thorin as well but two years alone thinking he hated him, made him so scared "Please come back with me, you Erline and Frodo, come back with me to Erebor, let me make it up to you." he whispered into his Halfling's ears

"I…I don't know if I can, you hurt me so much Throin, I was alone with Frodo when I had to give birth to Erline, if it wasn't for Gandalf coming when he did I don't know what would have happen." He said sobbing into his hands, Thorin turned Bilbo around and pulled the chin up to make him look,

"Bilbo my Halfling love you." he whispered, Bilbo sobbed

"I…I love you to." Bilbo whispered as Throin kissed him on the lips softly.


End file.
